culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Newhart
Newhart is an American sitcom that aired on CBS from October 25, 1982 to May 21, 1990, with a total of 184 half-hour episodes spanning over eight seasons. The series stars comedian Bob Newhart and actress Mary Frann as an author and wife who own and operate an inn located in a small, rural Vermont town that is home to many eccentric characters. TV Guide, TV Land, and A&E named the Newhart series finale as one of the most memorable in television history. Newhart was recorded on videotape for Season 1, with the remaining seasons shot on film. The theme music for Newhart was composed by Henry Mancini. Premise Bob Newhart plays Dick Loudon, an author of do-it-yourself books and travel books (including "Many Moods Of Minnesota" and "Captivating Kansas".) He and his wife Joanna move from New York City to a small, unnamed town in rural Vermont (possibly Norwich ) to operate the 200-year-old Stratford Inn.The Waybury Inn in East Middlebury, Vermont, was used for location shots. Numerous references in the series are made to the proximity of Dartmouth College, which is located in Hanover, New Hampshire. In "The Way We Thought We Were" (season one, episode 12), Dick mentions the inn is 59 miles from Montpelier, which could put it in Norwich, Vermont, across the Connecticut River from the college. Dick is a sane, mild-mannered everyman surrounded by a community of oddballs in a town which exists in an illogical world governed by rules that elude him. Near the end of the second season, Newhart was retooled and Dick began hosting a low-rated talk show on the town's local television station. As the series progressed, episodes focused increasingly on Dick's TV career and the quirky townsfolk. As the years went by, some characters were dropped and others were added. Cast "The Last Newhart" The series finale of Newhart, titled "The Last Newhart", has been described as one of the most memorable in television history. The entire town is purchased by a visiting Japanese tycoon, who turns the hamlet into an enormous golf course and recreation resort. Dick and Joanna are the only townspeople who refuse to leave. The others accept huge payoffs and leave in a farewell scene which parodies Fiddler on the Roof. Five years later, Dick and Joanna continue to run the Stratford Inn, which is now located in the middle of the golf course. The other townspeople, now richer and older than before, unexpectedly return for a reunion. The Darryl brothers also speak for the first time on screen, loudly yelling "QUIET!" at their wives in unison. Dick gets frustrated with the increasingly chaotic scene, eventually storming out shouting "You're all CRAZY!" only to be knocked out by a golf ball. The final scene takes place in a setting previously seen on The Bob Newhart Show. Bob Newhart reprises the role of Dr. Bob Hartley, with Suzanne Pleshette reprising the role of Emily, Hartley's wife. Hartley wakes and explains his weird dream, apparently revealing that the entire Newhart series was just a dream. This parodies the infamous Dallas "Dream Season" from a few years earlier, and possibly the last episode of St. Elsewhere, in which the entire series turns out to be the imagination of an autistic child. Several references are made to Newhart's former show, including the use of its theme song and credits although the Bob Newhart Show theme was missing from the final closing credit shot in the series' initial syndication run, the theme has been reinstated in the current version syndicated by 20th Century Fox Television. Reception to the finale Interviews with Newhart, Pleshette, and director Dick Martin reveal that the final scene was kept a secret from the cast and most of the crew. A fake ending was written to throw off the tabloids that involved Dick Loudon going to heaven after being hit with a golf ball and talking to God played by George Burns or George C. Scott. Pleshette was kept hidden until her scene was shot. When the scene began, many people in the audience recognized the set as the bedroom from The Bob Newhart Show and burst into spontaneous applause. Pleshette and Newhart did the scene in one take. In 1991, the cast of The Bob Newhart Show reunited in a primetime special. One of the things they did was analyze Bob's dream. During the discussion, the Hartleys' neighbor, Howard Borden (Bill Daily), quipped, "I had a dream like that once. I dreamed I was an astronaut in Florida for five seasons", while scenes were shown from I Dream of Jeannie, which featured Daily in all five seasons. At the end of the reunion special, Dr. Bob Hartley gets on the elevator only to see three familiar workmen doing repairs in the elevator and one of them says to Bob, "Hi. I'm Larry. This is my brother Darryl and this is my other brother Darryl." In his book I Shouldn't Even Be Doing This! And Other Things that Strike Me as Funny, Newhart stated that his wife Ginnie proposed the classic ending of Newhart. He reiterated this in a 2013 interview with director and comedian David Steinberg, saying, }} In a letter-to-the-editor published in Entertainment Weekly, the show's executive producers, Mark Egan, Mark Solomon, and Bob Bendetson, wrote, "The final episode of Newhart was not 'dreamed up' by Bob's wife, Ginny. She had absolutely no connection with the show. ... We wrote and produced the Emmy-nominated script (with special thanks to Dan O'Shannon)." In November 2005, the series finale was named by TV Guide and TV Land as the most unexpected moment in TV history. The episode was watched by 29.5 million viewers, bringing in an 18.7/29 rating/share, and ranking as the most-watched program that week. In 2011, the finale was ranked number four on the TV Guide Network special, TV's Most Unforgettable Finales, and in 2013 was ranked number 1 in Entertainment Weekly's 20 Best TV Series Finales Ever. In popular culture On the February 11, 1995 episode of Saturday Night Live which was hosted by Bob Newhart, the episode's closing sketch ended with a redux of Newhart's final scene, in which Bob Hartley again wakes with his wife Emily (special guest Suzanne Pleshette) and tells her that he had just had a dream of hosting Saturday Night Live. Emily responds, "Saturday Night Live, is that show still on?"—this during a period when SNL was heavily criticized for its declining quality. In 2010, Jimmy Kimmel Live! presented several parody alternate endings to the television show Lost, one of which mirrored the finale of Newhart complete with a cameo appearance by Bob Newhart and with Lost star Evangeline Lilly in place of Emily/Pleshette. The final scene with Newhart and Pleshette was later parodied in an alternate ending to the television series Breaking Bad where actor Bryan Cranston wakes from a dream next to his Malcolm in the Middle co-star Jane Kaczmarek where they assume their respective roles of Hal and Lois. Hal recounts the events of Breaking Bad in humorous fashion as though he is horrified that he could do those things albeit as Walter White. Lois reassures him that everything is all right and the final shot is of Walter's hat. The final scene of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson parodied this, as well. After revealing that Bob Newhart had been playing the on-set pantomime horse Secretariat, Ferguson wakes up as his The Drew Carey Show character Nigel Wick, in bed with his co-star Drew Carey. The two then discuss the crazy possibility of Wick being a talk show host and Carey losing weight and becoming a game show host. (The shot continued with a parody of the twist ending of St. Elsewhere and then the closing song from The Sopranos finale.) Reception U.S. television ratings Newhart was a solid ratings winner finishing six out of eight seasons in the Nielsen top 25 at its highest rating of number 12 for two consecutive seasons from 1986 to 1988. Despite not finishing in the top 30 for its last two seasons, Bob Newhart stated in an interview with the Archive of American Television that CBS was satisfied enough with the show's ratings to renew it for a ninth season in 1990. However, Newhart, who was anxious to move onto other projects, declined the offer, promising CBS that he would develop a new series for the network, which he was under contract to do. This resulted in the 1992 series Bob, which lasted for two seasons. :1. 1982–1987. :2. 1989–1990. Awards Nominations Emmy Awards Despite 25 nominations, Newhart never won an Emmy Award. ;1983 * Outstanding Comedy Series – Sheldon Bull, Producer; Barry Kemp, Executive Producer * Outstanding Video Tape Editing For a Series – Andy Ackerman ;1984 * Outstanding Comedy Series – Sheldon Bull, Producer; Barry Kemp, Executive Producer * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Tom Poston * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy ;1985 * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Bob Newhart * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy ;1986 * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Bob Newhart * Outstanding Sound Mixing For a Comedy Series or Special – Andrew MacDonald, Sound Mixer; Bill Nicholson, Sound Mixer; Craig Porter, Sound Mixer; Richard Wachter, Sound Mixer * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Tom Poston * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy ;1987 * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Bob Newhart * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series: ** Tom Poston ** Peter Scolari * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy * Outstanding Writing For a Comedy Series – David Mirkin ("Co-Hostess Twinkie") ;1988 * Outstanding Editing For a Series (Multi-Camera Production) – Michael Wilcox, Editor * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Peter Scolari * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy ;1989 * Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series – Eileen Brennan * Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Peter Scolari * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy ;1990 * Outstanding Editing For a Series (Multi-Camera Production) – Michael Wilcox, Editor * Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Julia Duffy * Outstanding Writing For a Comedy Series – Bob Bendetson, Mark Egan and Mark Solomon ("The Last Newhart") Golden Globe Awards Newhart earned a total of six nominations for Golden Globe Awards. * Television Series – Musical or Comedy (1984) * Actor in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy: Bob Newhart (1983–1986) * Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television: Julia Duffy (1988) Other awards Newhart was nominated for one Casting Society of America award and four nominations for TV Land Awards. Newhart won a total of Viewers for Quality Television Awards. DVD releases 20th Century Fox released season one of Newhart on DVD in Region 1 in February 2008. In November 2013, it was announced that Shout! Factory had acquired the rights to the series. As of April 15, 2017, they have released the second through eighth seasons. References External links * * * Category:1980s American television series Category:1980s American comedy television series Category:1982 American television series debuts Category:1990 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s American comedy television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series about television Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television shows set in Vermont Category:English-language television programming Category:Dreams in fiction Category:Television series by MTM Enterprises Category:1982 television series debuts Category:1990 television series endings